dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Console (Origins)
I have taken most of the information from this thread at gamespot: http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/dragonage/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-52068408&pid=920668&page=9 I have not verified most of it, so if there are inconsistencies please correct them. I also haven't been able to fill out everything from that thread, so feel free to add more from it ScottSteiner 12:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) : More info about which skills and specializations are which can be found here: http://www.cheathappens.com/show_board2.asp?headID=90157&titleID=14276&onPage=1 Seems to have a group of people working on it, and I think the gamespot thread is taken from there. Liquid5n0w 00:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) The starfang code was found here: http://www.cheathappens.com/show_board2.asp?headID=90494&titleID=14276&onPage=2 Shale? Why is this page in the (non-existing) Shale category? -- Chicoryn 00:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. It's now fixed. Loleil 03:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ressurect Is There any cheat to ressurect npc's which i already killing for simple Mad Hermit.I need to trade with him for buying book,and adding new info in codex,but i was kill him. climax teleportation It seems using the console to teleport to the climax areas will change your armies to have the golems N werewolves. alternate method to enable the console I have added the lancher config edit method to enable the console. It works on my retail copy. Could someone with a STEAM copy test this on his copy? The keyboard layout note is fairly straightforward I think. The keyboard layout may also the cause of the issues people have been reporting in assigning the backtick key to the console. On my belgian azerty keyboard the backtick key is somewhere totally different (you need alt for it). However when calling the console the key above tab sends backtick to the game. A simple test will verify this for other layouts. In-game assign the key above tab to some action. Exit the game. Open keybindings.ini and see whether Keyboard::Grave is assigned to that action. If someone with another less common keyboard layout could test this and report back? Redfox314 13:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) console command for dog name screen I accidentally skipped the dog naming screen on my character, who is a human noble, and want to rename him. I would think there would be a script in the console to bring up this function, has anyone found it? Perhaps hidden in one of the debug scripts, maybe? 04:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) dbg_setattrib doesnt work on everything I've been trying to gain more talent points and attribute points using runscript dbg_setattrib attrib value but the only thing thats happening is a 180 second timer appearing in the effects bar or what not Leveling up? Quick question: I tested out the console for the first time last night, and I discovered, much to my dismay, that upon getting enough experience for the next level the option to level up did not appear. Experience appeared to be stuck at 5500/5500. I was using "killallhostiles" to get through the area quicker. I then loaded up an old save (console still on) and tried manually killing things: still no level up. It wasn't until I rebooted with the console off that it let me level properly -- although this was the save I'd made after using the console to kill a bunch of things. For the record, I was in the Fade, although I don't think that should have affected anything. Is this a normal side effect of the console, or did I just get supremely unlucky? - Ancestralmask 01:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Changing Class So far I've noticed a few things about changing from Warrior to Mage during the Human Noble. As far as I can tell, it keeps me as a human noble and disregards me as a mage. I did this as soon as possible to notice all the differences. There are only a few mentions of being a mage, such as Shale saying you're a mage, Alistair saying your a mage, but Wynne doesn't seem to think you're a mage, though you can also say that the joining was worse than the harrowing. And when Alistair asks if you've lost anyone near you, you still have the option of saying "my entire family was murdered recently" instead of the "no,i've been a mage my entire life." 02:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Denerim encounters Seems that there is no Denerim encounters in the console. Im not able to jump back alley encounter to catch black vial. Would be nice to add those if possible. Players with a keyboard layout other than QWERTY Players with a keyboard layout other than QWERTY